Reforming
The ability to rebuild oneself after being destroyed. Variation of Resurrection and Regenerative Healing Factor. Opposite to Disassembly, Scattering and Shattering. Also Called * Bodily Reconstitution/Reconstruction * Reassembling * Reconstitution * Reconstructing * Self-Reconstruction Capabilities The user will automatically reform upon destruction of the body, completely restoring their body to its former state and reconstructing every piece of their body that was out of place. Applications * Survive abilities such as: ** Biological Explosion ** Combustion Inducement ** Destruction ** Disintegration ** Explosion Inducement ** Molecular Combustion ** Shattering ** Reform if frozen, then shattered ** Survive attacks by Fire-based abilities if they manage to disintegrate the body ** Survive an nuclear explosion ** Survive ANY explosion, even those made out pure energy Associations *Body Recreation *Compound Fusion *Culmination *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection Limitations * Nothingness Manipulation may still be able to defeat the user. * Several methods (such as gunshots or stab wounds) will not trigger ability. * In some cases, at least one component of the user's body (such as a single cell or molecule) must be intact to trigger ability. * Weak against Dissolution. Known Users Television/Movies Video Games Known Objects * Cure-All Elixir (Baccano) * Grand Panacea (Baccano) *Contract of San Venganza (Ghost Rider) Known Powers *Eternal Atoms (Bastard!!) Gallery Priscilla_Won't_Die.jpg|Priscilla (Claymore) completely reforming her body after getting sliced into little pieces. Undergrowth DP.jpg|When destroyed, Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can reform in weed-like form, taking a long time to return to normal. S02M03_Danny_rematerializing.png|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) reforms from being reduced to orange jelly by the Reality Gauntlet. Lobo (DC Comics) Bloodheal.jpeg|As Lobo (DC Comics) is banned from Death, he can reform himself from even a puddle of blood. Ultimate Regeneration by Plastic Man.jpg|Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man (DC Comics) can be blown to smithereens and reform as along as his atomic structure stays intact. Darkseid reforming.jpg|After accessing the New God cache of souls, Darkseid (DC Comics) gained the ability to reform himself after taking massive physical damage. Cell's Nucleus.png|As long as the nucleus in his head remains intact, Cell (Dragon Ball Z) can endlessly reform his body. FatBuuRegeneration.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) reforming after being blown apart by Vegeta's Final Explosion. Smoker healing.gif|Logia Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece) like Smoker can turn into their specific element at will and reform back into their original shape. Katakuri Regrows His Forearm.gif|Due to his mastery over his Mochi Mochi Fruit/no Mi, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can reform his body akin to a Logia Devil Fruit user. Boros (One Punch Man) reforming.gif|Boros (One Punch Man) reforming himself after being reduced to a pulp by Saitama. John White The Beast (Infamous).jpg|John White/The Beast (inFAMOUS) was able to completely reconstruct himself after being hit with a nuclear missile and after each Ray Field blast that he causes. Alex Mercer (Prototype) Generate.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) in the process of reconstructing his entire body after being blown apart in a nuclear detonation. Deoxys-normal.jpg|Deoxys (Pokémon) can reconstruct its body as long as its brain is intact. Minions.png|The Minions of Set (Samurai Jack) could continually reform and regenerate themselves from any attack. Super_Saiyan_4_Vegeta_-_Electric_Slime.png|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) reforming his body from Electric Slime after being destroyed by Goku's Dragon Fist. Lodestar (Ben 10- Alien Force).png|Lodestar (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) is able to reform himself after being blown to pieces by a large explosion. August reforming himself.gif|August (Fairy Tail) reforming after being diced into pieces by Gildart's Disassembly magic. Zeref regenerates himself.gif|After absorbing Fairy Heart, Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is able to reform himself by rewinding time after being completely incinerated by Natsu. File:Revival_Slime's_Regeneration.gif|Revival Slime (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is made completely of slime and will always reform himself, regardless of the attack. Vaqua.PNG|As a fluid, Guardian ÄRM, Vaqua (Marchen Awakens Romance) will always reform after being hit by a physical attack. Tom_Turbo.jpg|When Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) gets destroyed, deactivated or dissambled, his boss can resurrect him with a special energy beam. Mist Body (Yu-Gi-Oh!).jpg|Mist Body (Yu-Gi-Oh!) allows any monster to transition to and from mist; allowing them to be immune to battle damage. Tech_E_Coyote_Regeneration.gif|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) reforming after being burned to ashes. Straizo_(JoJo)_regenerate_body.gif|Straizo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) reforming after being blown up by Joesph Joestar's hand grenades. File:Dark_Samus_(Metroid)_regen.gif|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) reforming in space after the destruction of Dark Aether. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries